Gone Forever
by Sayuri Jones
Summary: "Esse com certeza será o pior aniversário de namoro da vida do americano, Alfred F. Jones, e do inglês, Arthur Kirkland."


Hetalia e o Artie não me pertencem, mas o Alfie é meu, bjs. u_u ~ Qss

Fic totalmente escrita por mim. Copiem e morram. :3 ~

.

.

Gone Forever

Capítulo Único

.

Arthur acordou cedo e foi direto ao shopping pra comprar um presente para Alfred. Se era aniversário dele? Não. Era algo mais especial, o aniversário de 1 ano de namoro dos dois.

O inglês entrou em uma loja de livros, mas saiu no mesmo instante. Ele iria comprar um presente para Alfred, não para si próprio.

Andou por todo o shopping, as vezes até andando em círculos, pelo fato de não estar acostumado a frequentar esses lugares, quando, literalmente, deu de cara com uma vitrine. Isso mesmo, ele bateu com a cara na vitrine. E, por mais estranho que pareça, nessa vitrine ele encontrou o presente perfeito para seu amado americano. Uma jaqueta de couro marrom, com uma estrela dourada no lado esquerdo. Algo extremamente caro e completamente a cara de Alfred. No mesmo instante em que viu a jaqueta, Arthur entrou na loja a procura de um vendedor.

– Olá, boa tarde. – Disse o inglês, num tom calmo e educado, para um jovem alto que se encontrava atrás do balcão da loja.

– Boa tarde, senhor. Em que posso ajudá-lo? – Respondeu o jovem, no mesmo tom que Arthur.

– Eu gostaria de comprar aquela jaqueta de couro marrom, e queria saber se tem como embrulhar para presente?

– Claro. Vou lá em cima busca-la. – O rapaz subiu as escadas e rapidamente voltou, trazendo consigo a jaqueta para Artie. – Aqui está a jaqueta, senhor. Qual será a forma de pagamento? – Disse o jovem, enquanto colocava a jaqueta no embrulho que Arthur havia pedido.

– Obrigado. Será em dinheiro mesmo. – Arthur pegou uma carteira velha, pagou a jaqueta e foi embora, levando a mesma consigo e com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Algo que era extremamente raro de se ver.

Ao chegar ao prédio, estava tão ansioso que não aguentava nem esperar o elevador. Como o apartamento de Alfred ficava no quarto andar, resolveu subir as escadas correndo. Chegando lá, pegou ansioso as chaves e abriu a porta correndo. Tirou os sapatos rapidamente e os jogou num tapete que havia na entrada. Correu até o quarto de Alfred com o embrulho na mão.

– Alfred, feliz 1 ano de nam... – Ao abrir a porta seu sorriso desapareceu e o mesmo perdeu a fala. Não acreditava naquilo que estava vendo. Não acreditava que Alfred poderia ter feito isso com ele. E justo no aniversário de 1 ano de namoro.

Alfred se encontrava na cama, com um lençol enrolado apenas nas pernas, e, ao lado de Alfred, havia uma garota loira de olhos azuis, também enrolada com um lençol, só que este ia até o pescoço da mesma. Os dois provavelmente nus. Alfred que estava com as mãos envolvendo a jovem, rapidamente a soltou e encarou desesperado, o inglês parado na porta.

– A-Artie... N-não é nada disso... Que você esta pensando...

– Não é nada... Do que eu estou pensando? Então o que seria isso? Como você me explica, o fato de eu chegar aqui e encontrar você junto com uma garota, na cama, estando os dois, provavelmente nus. COMO VOCÊ ME EXPLICA ISSO ALFRED? – Arthur disse tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

– Calma Artie, por favor...

– NÃO ME CHAME DE ARTIE! E VOCÊ, GAROTA, SAIA DAQUI, AGORA! – Arthur gritava, perdendo completamente a calma que tentava manter.

A loira ignorou completamente o que Arthur disse, e voltou a abraçar Alfred. O mesmo tirou os braços dela que estavam em volta de si, e a encarou seriamente.

– Saia, Miho, por favor.

– Mas, Alf...

– Não escutou o que ele disse? Saia! Você já fez de mais por aqui. Agora vá dar para outro pela rua. Aposto que você acha tranquilamente outro imbecil como o Alfred. Ou se quiser, pode até voltar mais tarde, pois eu com certeza não estarei mais aqui. Aí vocês poderão se divertir melhor. – O inglês disse com um tom de deboche, porém sério, enquanto via a jovem pegando suas roupas do chão e saindo enrolada no lençol, indo na direção do banheiro. Agora esta confirmado, eles realmente estavam nus.

– Artie... O que você quis dizer com isso? – Alfred perguntou com um olhar triste e preocupado.

– Não foi meio obvio? Eu quis dizer que ela é uma puta, que acharia facilmente alguém na rua para brincar novamente, até que ela pudesse voltar para cá. Por acaso estou errado? Não foi o que me pareceu pela cara dela. Ela parece ser experiente.

– Não é disso que eu estou falando. O que você quis dizer... Com "...pode até voltar mais tarde, pois eu com certeza não estarei mais aqui." ?

– Isso é mais obvio ainda, Alfred.

– Artie, por favor, não vá embora. Justo hoje, que estamos completando 1 ano juntos, você vai me deixar?

– O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? Me poupe Alfred! Quem deveria estar dizendo isso sou eu. Pois eu que fui traído no nosso 1 ano de namoro. Se é que eu já não estou sendo traído a mais tempo, porém só fui descobrir agora.

– Claro que não, Artie. Eu nunca te trai. Isso que ocorreu aqui foi apenas um acidente.

– SHUT UP, ALFRED! Não quero ouvir mais de suas desculpas ridículas. Foi um acidente? Como essa PUTA, veio parar aqui por acidente? Pelo menos admita que me traiu, que ai eu vou embora para o meu canto, e você fica aí, no seu lindo mundinho, com suas milhares de mulheres, sem compromisso fixo. Afinal, eu provavelmente só estava sendo um peso em sua vida.

– Tá, eu admito. Eu te trai, e não, não foi a primeira vez. Eu já fiz isso outras vezes também. Mas eu te amo, eu juro que eu te amo. Eu só te peço mais uma chance, eu juro que não farei isso novamente. Eu não quero viver longe de você. Você pode até fazer o mesmo comigo, eu não vou ligar. Eu vou estar pagando o preço por ter te feito sofrer. Você pode me bater, fazer o que quiser comigo. Mas fique ao meu lado, please.

– Alfred, eu poderia muito bem aceitar tudo isso que você esta dizendo. Mas caso eu fizesse eu isso, eu estaria sendo igual a você. E isso me enoja. Só de pensar na sua traição, eu sinto nojo, raiva, ódio. Principalmente de mim, por te amar tanto. Então será muito melhor, para nós dois, se tudo isso acabar agora. Adeus, Alfred.

Arthur saiu batendo a porta, deixando o presente caído no chão, e um Alfred em lágrimas, sentado na cama, que alguns segundos depois que o menor havia saído, notou o embrulho e foi até lá ver o que abrir, encontrou a jaqueta de couro, junto de um bilhete, que dizia:

"Presente de 1 ano de namoro para o mais idiota, infantil, inútil e irritante de todos. Posso não dizer isso com frequência... Talvez até nunca tenha dito... Mas, eu te amo. Mesmo com todas as suas criancices, eu te amo... My hero. "

Após ler, Alfred caiu sentado no chão, e as lágrimas escorriam desesperadamente por seu rosto. Arthur realmente o amava, enquanto ele, só soube brincar com o mesmo. Não é que ele não amasse o inglês, ele só não sabia disso. Até perdê-lo.

.

Mereço review? ;-; ~


End file.
